


Under The Moonlight

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Dean pinning you down, Dean's Mouth, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Magic Fingers, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shirtless Dean Winchester, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Sub Dean, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Fingering, You Have Been Warned, enjoy, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Dean and the reader have been arguing for months and Sam's had enough, so what will happen when they are left alone locked outside the bunker? Only time will tell.





	Under The Moonlight

Under The Moonlight

Well, so that was a complete bitch of a hunt, and the ride back to the bunker wasn't very likely to be any better. As you all piled into the Impala it was more than obvious that Dean was still pissed at you. Which had been come pretty much the norm after every hunt lately, where you had 'Involved' yourself at least that's how Dean would put it.

Sam meanwhile was completely done with the pair of you at this point. There was a thick tension in the Impala which you were trying to ignore, because tonight may have been the worst of them all so far. Even Sam was a little pissed at you tonight, though you maintained that it hadn't been all of your fault, although you may have gone a little batshit crazy Dean had been goading you for weeks.

The trouble is that you happened to snap in the middle of a vamps nest, but you couldn't take any more of his digs or his snide comments, and you were sure that he knew that. You had almost gotten yourself killed, just as you had gone inside, he had grumbled something about staying out of his way because he and Sammy had it covered, that they didn't need your kind of help.

You weren't proud of it now, but at that moment you had just completely lost it. You had punched him in the face, and you weren't gentle about it either. That had made enough noise as it was, what with Dean's shock, you had walked away needing to get out and get away from him.

You had only made it worse when you'd walked into a sleeping fang, Sam had tried to pull you back but he hadn't got to you in time. Of course, he had woken up, sneering at you his teeth snapped in your face, forcing Sam to cut off his head hoping to minimize the noise.

You had panicked then and ran back to Dean, knowing that you hadn't exactly left him in the best state, and it didn't help that he was at the heart of the nest. You knew that Sam was right behind you, you had stopped in your tracks seeing Dean he had been pinned to the wall by two vamps, while one continually punched him in the ribs, making sickening noises. The four other vamps standing around laughing and watching as his grunts of pain filled the air in the cold dank room.

You had crept up behind the four who were watching him, you had decapitated two without even thinking about it too much, their blood spraying everywhere. That sure as shit made them stop and take notice, they had dropped Dean leaving him a forgotten mess on the ground.

The remaining five had advanced on you, while you didn't have a clue where Sam was you hoped he was helping Dean. With your machete raised, you had continued to back up away from them, until you unexpectedly hit a wall. Causing a sick feeling to sink in your gut, you swiped at the closest one and caught her slightly off guard, but she had dodged your attack and stumbled back narrowly missing your blade.

Eyes flicking briefly over the remaining four heads, you caught a glimpse of Sam in the corner of your eye. Sam acted quickly, catching one off guard with his size, and had sliced her head clean off. Before he had quickly swooped down and got the one you had missed before.

Suddenly you noticed Dean appear from somewhere, and suddenly it was one on one, a look passed between you and Dean that you couldn't explain before you were all fighting again. The brothers took out their respective partners easily, leaving you to take out your own.

Unfortunately, you had ended up with the leader, and he was a serious fighter. Not that it helped that your guilt was putting you off of your stride. You didn't have to put up with it much longer though, suddenly two machetes came across the vamp, one cutting the head off and the other one slicing through his stomach.

His last snarl had ripped through the room, the echo bouncing off of the walls. You huffed a little really wanting to kick the shit out of something, you walked past Sam without a word, unable to stop yourself you barged Dean out of the way with your shoulder. He had tried and failed to grab you as you walked away, "Don't fucking touch me" you had spat, holding back the tears that had threatened to fall.

You waited by the Impala for around five minutes before the Winchesters had walked out, talking in hushed whispers as you waited impatiently for Dean to unlock the car.

Once Dean had finally unlocked her you climbed in the back seat, slamming the door behind you making sure to sit behind Sam so that you were as far away from him as possible. You had all but curled up into a ball against the window when Dean climbed inside, he tried to look at you in the rear view mirror, well look was the wrong word he was scowling at you.

When he spoke you felt your irritation spike again, "Hey! Watch the car, my baby didn't do anything to you" he all but growled the last word, as he closed his own door.

You gave in and looked at him as you could practically feel his eyes burning a hole into you, "Screw you Dean" you huffed turning away from that beautiful bastard and looking out of your window, you couldn't wait to get back into your room at the bunker and shut the world out.

Dean sighed an irritated laugh his hands tightening on the steering wheel, that much you could see in the reflection on the window, and at your angle, you could see Sam in his wing mirror just looking bored by the two of you.

You had rolled your body awkwardly and found yourself wincing, sure there was a bruise forming under where your hand had grabbed it. That brought you to now.

You knew one of the main things in your mind was having a scorching hot shower, to burn away the hell that had been tonight. Dean drove keeping the Impala racing down the long stretch of road, you had nodded off at some point but you were woken up with a start, by loads of shouting and banging.

You jumped practically scrabbling to get to your feet, frowning as your feet hit the floor. "What the hell" you quietly mumbled to yourself realising that you were outside the bunker. You frowned walking over to the entrance, noticing it was Dean making all of the noise, as he banged on the door and shouted for his brother.

"What's going on?" you asked standing a little behind him, trying to ignore the awkwardness between the two of you.

Dean looked back at you still angry, but he didn't acknowledge that you had spoken, and he quickly turned back to the door, doubling his efforts on it. "Sammy, so help me you better open this door! Or I will shave your head while you sleep" Dean threatened, you had to clear your throat a little to hide your laugh at that threat.

"I don't care, Dean, neither of you are setting foot in here until you learn to talk to one another without wanting to kill each other" Sam replied in a slightly sing-song voice, his laughter fading as you imagined him walking away.

"Son of a bitch" Dean practically shouted, thumping his fist against the metal of the entrance, though that was something he deeply regretted very quickly.

"Yeah, good job Deano" you snorted, shaking your head as you walked back to the car with a sigh. So we're never getting back in there then, you thought to yourself.

As hot as Dean was when he was angry he was also an insufferable ass hat, and for some reason he always made sure to aim his anger at you, no matter who had been to blame for it.

The Impala bounced a little under Dean's weight, as he flopped into the front seat where his brother had previously been sitting. But he stretched out resting his back against the door, his feet practically touching the steering wheel.

"So what now then? Are we just going to sit here all night?" you questioned a little awkwardly into the darkness of the car. Leaning on the back of the bench close to where he was sitting, leaning your head on your arms looking at him, quickly noticing he was making a point of looking anywhere and everywhere except at you.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest taking a deep breath, "Do whatever you want, I'm staying here. Besides not like you would listen to me anyway, you'll only do what you want" Dean scoffed as he turned to glare at the entrance of the bunker.

You could practically see the anger rolling off of him, you sighed but remained where you were, hoping that if you waited long enough then Dean would at least calm down a little.

The longer you got there through the heavier your eyelids got, "Would you just lay down already!?" Dean sighed, you could tell he was still irritated at the very least.

"Nope, not until you talk to me" you yawned flicking your eyes open to look at him again.

"Y/N" Dean sighed, tossing his head back against the window.

"Yes Dean?" you smiled, the sigh shining through your words, knowing he wasn't going to talk by the way he said your name.

"Come on Y/N, just drop it, Jesus. Even your brother let things go once in a while, and he was-" Suddenly Dean stopped himself, when he looked t you finally he noticed a tear rolling down your cheek.

"I already told you to never bring him up again Dean" you sniffed, shaking your head at him just before you climbed out of the car. Slamming the door once again, although this time Dean knew just what he had done.

Your brother had gone dark side years ago when you had first met Sam and Dean, but around four months ago he had been hired to kill you by a demon. Only stopping when Sam and Dean had beat him down and tied him to a chair. The three of you had left together, leaving him alone and they had both promised you they would never mention him again at your request.

Because while you could never forgive him, you could never kill him either, these two were certainly two people who would understand that better than anyone. This was a demon that couldn't be exorcised though, it was just who he had become as a person.

Dean could have punched himself at that moment, "Y/N, wait" Dean groaned, feeling like a complete and utter ass. Climbing out of the car he followed after you.

"Not now Dean, you got what you wanted. Now go sit by yourself and leave me the hell alone" you all but shouted back at him as you continued walking into the nearest field, not really sure where to go. It wasn't like you could go to your room and slam the door in his stupid face.

"Y/N, would you just stop for a second. I'm trying to apologise" Dean called after you.

"Shove your fucking apology up your ass Dean" you growled continuing to walk away, balling your hands into fists at your sides.

"Would you just stop" Dean shouted jogging after you because you had significantly picked up your pace. Dean appeared from nowhere snatching your wrist in his large hand, turning you around to face him but you tried to snatch it back but Dean kept a firm grip on you.

You lashed out at him with your free fist, but unfortunately, you had done it a little clumsily, and he had managed to catch your other wrist as easily as the first. "God damn it Y/N, just wait for a second would ya!" Dean grumbled loudly, keeping a tight hold of you.

"Would you just let me go" you shouted almost in his face, struggling to pull your wrists free, and Dean could tell you weren't gonna give up unfortunately for you, however, Dean was twice as stubborn as you.

So before you could see it coming he put a stop to your struggling arms, kicking your leg out from under you, and he knocked you clean on your ass. "Don't you even think about it Winchester" you grunted, seeing a look in his eye that you didn't quite like.

Dean tried to hide his smirk as he straddled your hips, but he failed miserably, probably enjoying torturing you. He wasn't done though, he pushed your hands down into the mud behind you, sighing when you started to struggle again. "Are you done yet?" Dean sassed only the moonlight making you visible to each other.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I" you huffed out, trying to catch him off guard when you started to struggle again. But you found yourself quickly giving up, you sighed a little sadly and looked away from him, not wanting him to see just how pathetic you were feeling.

"Don't do that Y/N, I practically invented being a closed off ass, it doesn't suit you" Dean said simply, as he shifted his weight in your lap.

"I get it, Dean, you're sorry, now can you get off of me?" you sighed quietly, still not looking at him, as you tried to move your arms again but to no avail.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that, but I'm also sorry about all of the shit ive been giving you. It was a dick move, but I swear I didn't mean to bring him up and it won't happen again," he said with conviction, and you could practically feel how bad he felt.

You looked at him then, unable to stop the pull that was Dean Winchester, and when you did you couldn't help but notice the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight, you cleared your throat afraid your voice might crack. "It doesn't matter Dean, really. I'm sorry for freaking out. I guess I was just a little worked up" you confessed, averting your eyes from his again.

Dean released your arms, "Not your fault really" Dean smiled looking down at you.

"Well I'm anything but innocent" you smiled back at him, cupping his cheek you felt his slight stubble rub against your palm lightly. Your thumb gently grazed his bottom lip, and you swallowed hard realising that Dean hadn't taken his eyes off of you since you had smiled at him.

You felt a shiver run up your spine and Dean cleared his throat, looking behind you a little, "We should get you back to the car, get you some dry clothes, sorry I didn't notice" Dean said a little nervously but gently, getting to his feet and holding out his hand for you.

"Yeah, probably a good idea" you smiled taking his hand as he helped you to your feet.

You followed him back to the car, both of you remain silent as you walked. Dean opened the trunk once you got to the car, you looked at your duffel and remembered that you had nothing clean to wear. "Shit, don't worry Dean I'll be okay. My stuff is still all bloody from the hunt" you sighed, grabbing your blanket and tossing it on the back seat so you didn't get it dirty.

You jumped into the back seat and before you knew it Dean was back in the car sitting beside you. As he closed the door he placed some clothes between you, "Here take this. This is the least I can do since that's my fault anyway" he said eyes flicking over your muddy clothes. He leaned over into the front, turning on the heating he leaned back to find you looking at him.

"What about you?" you asked casually, eyeing his mud-soaked clothes.

"I'm good" he smirked, showing you his light grey tracksuit bottoms.

You both changed quickly, tossing your dirty clothes and the now muddy blanket on the floor. Dean averted his eyes from you and cleared his throat, seeing you in just his plaid shirt and your panties. Although it was better you could still feel the goosebumps wracking your body. "You still cold?" he asked, but you found you had forgotten how to speak. Seeing him there in just those tracksuit bottoms, slung low on his hips showing off his v so you simply nodded at him, he smiled opening his arms for you.

You crawled towards him, not missing the groan that left his throat, you felt as cheeks heated up as and you settled your back against his bare chest. Dean wrapped his arms around you, you swallowed hard feeling ever muscle ripple against the thin layer between you. His scent surrounded you.

"Should warm up soon" Dean murmured behind you, his chest vibrating at his words. He gently moved your hair over one of your shoulders, causing you to swallow hard, as his warm breath touched your skin.

"I uh, sorry I was eating for a second there" he chuckled lightly, you seriously had to stop the thoughts running through your mind because they were about to get you in trouble.

One of Dean's large warm hands landed on your thigh, and a small moan pushed its way past your lips. "Hmm, you say something sweetheart?" Dean questioned sleepily behind you.

"No, nope nothing" you all but squeaked, you tilted your head back against his shoulder, you had never felt so nervous and so comfortable at the same time. You were pretty sure Dean was half asleep as he nuzzled against the side of your neck until he spoke.

"You smell so good" he groaned hotly rolling his hips, you whimpered feeling something hard pressing into your lower back. Dean's lips pressed to the sensitive point just behind your ear, his lips slowly sliding down your neck causing you to whimper as your skin slowly heated up.

You clenched your thighs together as you tried to get some friction, "Want me to stop darlin'" Dean groaned hotly his lips brushing against your ear, his teeth gently scraping over it, as his breath fanned across your neck.

"Don't you even think about it" you moaned as his calloused hand began to move further up your thigh.

Your legs dropped open for him as you kept your feet together, "Mmm, someones keen" he chuckled against your ear, sucking a mark into your neck as his nails dragged lightly against the skin of your thigh and you shivered in delight.

"Shut it, Winchester" you groaned.

You could feel his smirk against your neck, "Do you like these" he all but purred, dipping his thumbs into the top of your panties. Forcing you to whimper out a small yes, he was so close to where you wanted him your panties were the last thing on your mind.

"What a shame" he chuckled lightly, grabbing them hard in his hands and yanking them from your body. You whimpered at the sting left behind, but quickly found you didn't give a shit.

You jumped a little as his blunt nails ran up both of your thighs, "Please Dean" you whimpered turning to look at him, with your lip caught between your teeth.

"I always thought you had a thing for Sammy" Dean revealed, his breath causing a tingling as it hit your lips.

That was something you couldn't understand, but you went with it all the same, "Aww, poor baby. Were you jealous" you giggled, unable to stop yourself you nipped at his plump bottom lip, your tongue running over the same place that your teeth had been.

Dean shook his head at you, his eyes searching your face before falling to your lips, "So what if I was" Dean grunted, fisting a hand in your hair and pulling your lips to his, kissing you hard as he dipped two fingers inside of you.

You groaned loudly into his mouth, one of your hand brushing through his hair, tugging at it lightly as the kiss got slowly more intense. You had to let go of his lips to catch your breath, resting your forehead against his you looked into each other's eyes as his thumb started to rub circles against your clit.

Your breath started to come out in pants, Dean bit his lip as he watched you pushing his legs under yours and pushing your legs wider. "Holy fuck" you whimpered, his teeth became rougher against your skin as he rutted against you, the angle was incredible, and you found your hips started to meet his hand as you chased your orgasm.

"Come on sweetheart, come on my fingers, squeeze me with that pretty pussy" Dean murmured against your skin.

"Oh god Dean, I'm so close. Keep talking to me" you whine loudly your nose bumping his s you fight to keep your eyes open on his, you give him a hard roll of your hips the urgency like a fire licking at your skin

Dean slides your bodies down a little, making you cry out at the new angle. Dean wrapped his other arm around your waist, holding you down as you started to jerk your hips, "So fuckin' sexy baby, such a good girl. Wanna be inside that tight little pussy, making you scream" Dean growled, the arm around you loosening as your body began to shake, and Dean parted the lips of your pussy making the pleasure reach a whole new level.

The chanting of his name grew louder and louder, "Oh god Dean, I'm coming" whimpered tightly, gripping the seat hard as you came, hearing Dean grunt as you clamped down on his fingers, he worked you through your orgasm, with soft lips against your neck and his hands roamed your body carefully as your eyes opened.

You were looking right into his eyes when you finally came down, a boneless mess in his arms. Once you could finally move properly again, you turned with his arms still loosely around you. Biting your lip you looked down at his crotch, trying to put the size of him to the back of your mind, as you ran your hand down his body slowly, his muscles rippled beneath your touch.

Dean was gripping the back of both chairs, keeping his eyes on what your hand was doing, "Mmm, look at you" you purred with a smirk, biting your lip as you backed up to the other side of the backseat.

"Stay there" you smiled, watching his jaw tick at being told what to do, but reluctantly listened, but he didn't take his eyes off of you. "Take these off, and lay down" you smiled, leaning back against the door and crossing your legs, watching him with dark eyes, you couldn't help but lick your lips as he started to do as you had said.

Dean going commando hadn't gone unnoticed either, he had given you that naughty schoolboy grin when he had noticed that you were watching him. Once he had laid back butt naked, you watched him tuck his arms behind his head still giving you that stupid grin, cocky bastard you thought to yourself.

You had thought of something that might wipe it off his face though, "Shirt on or off Deano?" you smiled innocently, popping the first button open eyes locked on his.

You heard him growl as you popped the second and third open, "Off" he grunted simply, grabbing his cock and stroking himself slowly, as he watched you remove it. Your eyes were full of desire when the shirt had finally been removed, and you dropped it in the front seat.

You crawled towards him, his eyes never leaving your body as you moved, you crawled until your lips were hovering over his, "Jesus fucking Christ you're sexy" Dean moaned, running his hands up your back softly, as your lips teasingly brushed his.

But you were gone far to soon, you giggled as you heard the frustrated groan come from Dean, your lips latching on to his neck where you sucked your own mark into his skin. You slowly carried on down his body, kissing him softly, brushing your tongue over his muscles as they tightened beneath your lips.

You smiled flicking your eyes up to his, as you reached his swollen cock, you lapped up the pre-come that had leaked onto his stomach, moaning as it hit your tongue, Dean bit his lip watching you with hooded eyes. Your tongue swirled slowly around his swollen red tip, Dean let out a mixture between a whimper and a moan as he threaded his hands into your hair.

Knowing his hands were on you, you sank down over him enveloping him in your warm welcoming mouth. "Dean?" you moaned innocently, as your arched your back and stuck your ass in the air. Dean looked down at you to answer but quickly changed his mind, tossing his head back against the window.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he grunted in reply, refusing to look at you.

"Will you fuck my mouth" you moaned, licking him from base to tip, running your hands up his strong thighs.

Dean shot up in the chair, making you giggle you sat up on your knees so you were eye level with him. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" he asked you seeming nervous, though you knew that look he was thinking something way different.

"You heard me Winchester" you smirked at him.

"Are you trying to kill me" Dean groaned, you moaned as he grabbed your hair basically giving you pigtails and he pushed you down over his dick. You moaned around him, he leaned over you and smacked your ass, which only made you wetter. With both hands back in your hair again he began to thrust, in and out of your mouth slowly, until he felt you could take more and he increased his pace.

You grabbed his thighs to steady yourself, feeling the muscles tight as hell as he thrust himself into your mouth, you were close to coming just from this.

Your noises were only spuring him on, you were practically gagging on his cock by the time he pulled back to let you breathe. "Such a good girl" he praised softly, gently holding your jaw as he pulled you in for a kiss. Your bodies pressed together as your hands tugged at his hair, you just couldn't get enough of him.

Dean pulled away after a while and smirked at you, "Bend over for me baby, show me that ass" he whispered against your lips.

You nodded at him with a smile, doing just as he said wiggling your ass at him, "Fuck me Dean, wanna come all over your dick" you groaned, looking at him over your shoulder.

"Don't worry you will be" Dean growled sinking himself inside you in one push, you whimpered at the sudden fullness, nails digging into the leather of the seat.

"Please move Dean, wanna feel you" you whimpered loudly, rolling your hips back against him.

"So impatient" Dean moaned, gripping your hips tightly, blunt nails digging into your skin tight grip practically bruising you right there. You moaned loudly as he began to move, giving you short sharp thrusts. "You take me so good" Dean growled, another hand coming down on your ass.

You were whimpering his name over and over again, you were so close already you could feel yourself tightening around him "Deeper Dean, please" you practically begged him.

Dean moaned at your request, leaning forward he wrapped your hair around his hand and pulled you back so that you were flush against his body. Your back to his chest again, and wrapped a hand around your stomach.

"Just like that baby" you whimpered desperately, feeling your orgasm approaching fast, Dean let go of your hair and began rubbing at your clit, you felt sparks hit behind your eyes. And just as promised you came around him, squeezing him tight like a vice.

"Son of a bitch" Dean grunted, pushing you through yet another orgasm. His hands roamed your body gently as you came down from your high, gently tugging at your nipples as he sucked yet another mark into your neck. "Not done with you yet sweetheart" Dean whispered hotly against your ear.

You turned in his arms facing him again and kissed him hard. "I dunno if I can" you whimpered, your legs like jelly.

"Sure you don't wanna feel me come inside you" Dean moaned, nipping at her ear.

You whimpered feeling any reserve dissolve around those words, "Maybe I can" you moaned, Dean, pulled you against him with a smile as he sat down on the seat, pulling you into his lap and he carefully pushed back inside of you again.

Your nails dug into his shoulders, as you both moved gently together, feeling every single small movement. "For the record, you are so far past forgiven" you moaned, slowly rising and falling over him.

"Oh I know" he smirked, meeting your thrusts as you both began to speed up again. "Feel so good" Dean whispered, kissing you softly and wrapping you in his arms as he began to push up into you hard and fast.

Your nails were digging in hard now, he was so close, you could feel him pulsing against your walls. "That's it, Dean, come for me. Want you to fill me up" you whispered against his ear, Dean grunted at your words.

"Oh shit, yeah that's it sweetheart just like that" Dean grunted, his nails leaving angry red marks down your back, as he held on for life. He growled as he came, pushing you headfirst into yet another orgasm. You were practically vibrating as you came, lip caught between your teeth holding in a scream that would probably have woken Sam.

Dean was first to slowly come out of his high, placing gentle kisses across your face as he did. You sighed happily as you came down, finally opening your eyes again to look into those gorgeous green ones.

"You're just something else, I've never come like that in my entire life" you whimpered as he pulled out of you.

"There ain't no one like me sweetheart, but you were damn incredible yourself" Dean smirked, pecking your lips sweetly.

"Oh I know, couldn't deal with more than one of you, for so many reasons" you giggled, he smiled back at you, pulling you in for another breathtaking kiss.

You heard the door opening, but it didn't click until you heard his voice. Dean had already pulled his gun out and aimed it at the door until he heard his brother. "Okay, so the key is in the front. I did not need to see this. What the hell is wrong with you two" he groaned as he slammed the door behind him.

You burst into laughter when Sam left, "Something funny?" Dean questioned, as his lips brushed your neck again.

"No more for a little bit" you moaned unconvincingly.

Dean laughed a full on belly laugh, "Just a little bit?" he chuckled, kissing you softly.

"Oh yeah, this isn't the end of this" you smiled against his lips, as he hugged you tightly.

"Yes ma'am" he replied returning the smile and laying you both down, "We'll head in soon" Dean whispered stroking your hair, you nodded sleepily resting your head against his chest.


End file.
